Parker
Parker is a first-generation Mechanic pup. Parker belongs to thispupsgottafly. He's under major construction! Appearance Parker is a "Heinz 57" mutt-- hound, retriever, shepherd, collie... Parker is tall and lanky, with long legs and a long muzzle, and he never seems to keep weight on. His fur is medium length, silky and golden in color; it lightens on his chest and legs. He has a thick mop of head-hair which flows into floppy ears. Parker's eyes are turquoise, and he usually has dark bags under them. Parker's primary color is steel blue. His symbol is a single bolt. When in uniform, Parker wears a steel blue vest, a headband to keep his hair out of his eyes, and safety goggles. His collar is black. Parker occasionally wears a necklace with a small wooden carving of the Buddha. Personality Parker is quiet and thoughtful. He rarely speaks, and when he does, it's because he has something important to say. He is very interested in philosophy and can debate for hours. He's also quite artistic and loves to paint. Parker is as quick as a whip and picks up new concepts easily; he loves to learn new things. Parker is laid-back; after a stressful puphood, he's mellowed out and adopted an attitude of "it is what it is". He rarely worries about anything, believing things will turn out how they're supposed to in the end. Left to his own devices, he can be downright lazy. He is very stoic and at times can seem insensitive due to his reluctance to express emotions. When he does get truly angry, his rage is downright frightening. He doesn't have a close relationship with many other pups, but when he forms a bond, he's loyal to the end. Parker is based on my real-life ex boyfriend; I actually designed him six years ago, in high school! Likes Video games, the cold, classic cars, bacon cheeseburgers, cats (shh, don't tell) Dislikes Vegetables (too crunchy), the heat, mornings, stupid people Fears Losing his friends Bio Family Parker's dad is a mechanic, and his mother a teacher. He has no siblings. Parker is not very close with his family, especially his father. He has a pet ferret named Freckles. Friends Parker's closest female friend is his ex-girlfriend Jazzy. While they might not be dating anymore (and it can get a little awkward), he is still very close to her. His closest male friend is his friend Kota, an incredibly shaggy sheepdog. The two love playing video games and being general dunces together. Abilities Parker is a "jack of all trades", though his profession is a mechanic. He's very knowledgeable about cars, especially classic cars, and how to fix them. With a little elbow grease, he can fix just about everything. He's also pretty skilled with home repairs, metalworking, and welding. Parker is an artist who prefers to use spray paint and stencils. He can make beautiful works of art, and has a good grasp of color theory and composition. Pup Pack Parker carries a dark blue pup pack which functions much like Rocky or Rubble's. It contains a ratchet, a screwdriver, a grabber arm, and a drill. The rest of it is a mishmashed jumble of tools-- Parker isn't very organized. Vehicle Parker drives a restored '67 Cougar, blueish gray in color. It doesn't transform into a pup house-- are you crazy, modifying a beautiful car like that?-- but it's perfectly adequate to sleep in and store all his junk. Catchphrases Trivia * Parker is a Gemini (born June 7th) * Parker is pretty much just my ex boyfriend as a dog! Stories By Me By Others